deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/John "Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price vs Sgt. Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko
"Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price: The two SAS and Task Force 141's deadliest duo who have succeded in killing some of the world's most dangerous men vs Dimitri Petrenko and Sgt. Reznov: The Russians of the 3rd Shock Army 150th Rifle Division who survived Stalingrad and helped drive the Red Army all the way to Berlin and participated in the finding of Nova Six WHICH DUO IS DEADLIEST!!! 200px-Mw2_soap_runningfavela.PNG|John "Soap" MacTavish Captain_Price_CoD4.jpg|Captain John Price Soap and Price.PNG|Colt M1911 M1014.png|M1014 Soap and Price AR.png|M4A1 M14EBR.png|M14 EBR 230px-Weapon_pecheneg_large.png|PKP Pecheneg 830px-DimitriBO.png|Dimitri Petrenko Reznov_2.JPG|Viktor Reznov TT-33_CaC.png|Tokarev TT-33 DBS_CaC.png|Double Barrel Shotgun PPSh-41_HUD_COD.png|PPSh-41 Mosin_Nagant_CaC.png|Mosin Nagant Dp28iwi.png|DP28 X-Factors Soap and Price-Dimitri and Reznov 93 Training 87 94 Combat Experience 93 89 Brutality 95 92 Tactics 86 95 Teamwork 95 89 Killer Instinct 92 85 Discipline 90 80 Extremism 95 95 Hand to Hand 86 Warrior's Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Dimitri and Reznov: Their pistol has by 1 bullet a bigger ammo capacity Mid Range Soap and Price: Fully automatic and more rounds vs 2 shots Long Range Dimitri and Reznov: Bigger ammo capacity Long Range 2 Soap and Price: More rounds and semi-auto where the Mosin has 5 rounds and his bolt action Special Soap and Price: Bigger ammo capacity and better accuracy My Personal Edge goes to Soap and Price as they are special forces, and have excellent hand to hand combat and the beter weapons The Battle Soap and Price: Dimitri and Reznov: Soap and Price are in Somalia looking for Makarov meanwhile Reznov and Dimitri are mysteriously transported to Somalia and believe that Dragovich has somhow brought them there and they begin searching for him. While searching in a hotel Reznov and Dimitri see them and think they are with Dragovich and while Reznov takes out his PPSh-41 Dimitri takes out his Mosin Nagant and when Price and Soap get into sight they both open fire. They miss and Soap and Price get into cover and start returning fire with their M4A1's. The shootout continues on for 2 minutes until Price tells Soap that they should split up and while Soap heads up the stairs Price enters a elevator and heads towards the top floor with Reznov heading after Price and telling Dimitri to head after Soap. While running up the staris Dimitri sees Soap and fires missing Soap and tosses his Mosin Nagant pulling out his Double Barrel Shotgun and continuing up the stairs meanwhile Soap takes out his M1014 holstring his M4A1 and waits at a door for Dimitri to come up the staris. As Dimitri moves into Soap's sight Soap fires his Shotgun but misses with Dimitri firing one round from his Shotgun grazing Soap's arm. Soap retreats and turns around to see Dimirti pop out and fire his last round missing Soap who charges at Dimitri since he is out of ammo, and as he turns Dimitri grabs his gun headbuts him and then kicks him against the wall. Soap retaliates as he kicks the shotgun out of Dimitri's hand and then tackles him and begins to continuously puch Dimitri in the face and then picks up Dimitri and throws him down the stairs and picks up the M1014 and as Dimitri gets up Soap fires a round hitting Dimitri who continues to stand and staggers towards him. So Soap takes tosses his M1014 and takes out his M4A1 and fires 10 rounds into Dimitri killing him . Meanwhile on the rooftop Price has his M14 EBR trained at the door to the roof and soon sees Reznov's hat and fires only for it to be Reznov sticking his gun out and quickly heads to cover being fired at by Price and as soon as Reznov gets to cover pulls out his DP28 and fires at Price with a bullet knocking the M14 out of Price's hands who takes out his PKP Pecheneg and returns fire at Reznov. The two continue to fire at each other until Reznov rusn out of ammo and takes out his Tokarev TT-33 and sneaks around to Prices right side and sees Price and fires 2 shots at Price with the shots hitting him in the chest and only injuring him. Reznov walks over to Price who is bleeding and tells him "Tell Dragovich when you see him in h*** that you tried your best" "What the bloddy h*** are you talking about" Price replies "Enough of your tricks time to die" Reznov yells only to be tackled by Soap to the ground. Reznov kicks Soap off of him and puts 1 round into Soap's stomach and falls down yelling in pain. As Reznov is recovering Soap sees Price and slides his M1911 to Soap and as Reznov walks over to Price Soap picks up the M1911 and fires 6 rounds into Reznov killing him Reznov's body then falls of the roof to the ground below and Soap gets up to help Price. As he gets to him Soap knows that Price is dying so he gives him back his M1911 and says "For the Task Force" "For the Task Force" Price replies as he dies from lost of too much blood . Soap then radios Nikolai and says "Nikolai I nned pickup at my coordinates Price is dead" "I'm on my way" Nikolai replies. Winner: Soap and Price Battles out of 1,000 Soap and Price-Dimitri and Reznov 555-445 Weapon Stats Colt M1911 55-58 Tokarev TT-33 M4A1 200-200 PPSh-41 M14 EBR 100-87 Mosin Nagant PKP Pecheneg 200-100 DP28 Expert's Opinion: Soap and Price won because they were better trained, had more combat experience, better tactics, better hand-hand combat and the better weapons. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles